The Thoughts Of The Hero
by Lord Daravon
Summary: A short little look into Bowie (hero from Shining Force 2's) head as he heads on the voyage to the new world. No real spoilers, so please R/R. Thanks!
1. David's New Quest

THE FIRST THOUGHTS OF THE HERO BOWIE  
  
PS: I don't own any copyrights, and I hate the name Bowie so from henceforth, BOWIE (the hero) will be known as David (nice name, if you get it...)  
  
SETTING...  
A sea voyage made hastily. Granseal has just been destroyed and now the new Shining Force is on it's way to the mainland to start all over again. These are his thoughts as the ship is headed for the new world...  
  
After a few hours onboard the ship headed for the new land...  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
So... this is what it's like, being me. I can honestly I don't really enjoy it. In the past week, I've been fighting things I did not know until today existed. Finding out that demons actually do exist, not just the slimes and rats that seem to exist here. And finding out that my homeland will never again be seen by the eyes of humans. What a time I live in... what a life.  
  
In the span of one week, I've fought so many times it blinds my mind. Made a few new friends. Slade, Kazin, even the little Tortoise-thing Kiwi seems to be a willing companion. Made a few new enemies. Such as a devil king and a possessed King Galam. And lost the Princess of Granseal to the evil King Galam as a sacrifice to Zeon, the king of devils. And now... I'm on my way to a strange land because the devils destroyed Granseal and uncovered the seal that holds Zeon. And they intend to destroy the world...  
  
Not on my watch. Not if I can help it.  
  
I'm not going to stand for it. I have this jewel, which Astral has told me has to be something incredible if Galam wanted it so badly. Galam... he and the princess fell into that black hole... will I ever see them again? Will I know it's them? What will become... oh well. Too many questions right now. Right now, I have to focus on keeping myself together... right now, I need to rest.  
  
But I can't, my mind won't let me. Because I wonder about too many things. Such as... will I ever get to avenge my homeland? What about Mr. Lemon? He didn't seem like such a bad person. Why did Galam kill him? Is he that evil? Is there another purpose to that? Why am I dwelling on that so much? Is that a premonition? Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
What kind of a force have I assembled. So far, my companions are Sarah, Chester, Kazin, Jaha, Slade, and Kiwi. What a mutt force of ever I knew of one. But, we managed to fight off Galam's dark army, both the real soldiers and the forces of darkness. That's a good sign. I can see that I'll be fighting for a long time. Against whom else, and how? I wonder just what's in store for me and my friends? But... I have really only one concern, one promise.  
  
I will get the Princess back. If that means killing Galam and Zeon, then by my hand I'll do it. There will be no stopping me. King Granseal is so depressed about it, it's the least I can do as a soldier to a king. But more, I have a feeling if I get her back, it will mean I've saved the world. And that's all I want to do. I'll save the world. My friends on the force will help. The force... I can't call it that. What shall I call ourselves? Hmm... The 'Light' Force, because we fight for the light? 'David's Army?' Hmm... no. 'The Shining Force... eh... maybe not. Maybe I'll just call us a fighting team, fighting for good and the Kingdom of Granseal, wherever it will be.  
  
Now... I have to help the world. But I'll help myself. I can't do anything if I can't help on the ship. And I can't help if I can't stay awake. I guess I should sleep. Well... the world can wait a day, I think.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, tell me whatcha think! Thanks!   
-Lord Daravon 


	2. Onward To Uncertainty

The Thoughts Of The Hero: Chapter Two  
I actually never thought I'd be writing a second part to this, but I got the urge and some inspiration, so I figured it would be something to do while bored. Hence, we now have part two.  
  
THE SETTING  
David, the hero, set out from the newly rebuilt Granseal to meet the God Volcanon. Peter of Bedoe, a legendary phoenix, helped him get there, facing a few challenges and a hobgoblin. Then, Volcanon rejected the humans and, dejectedly, Peter and David went to Polca to get a raft and found it was controlled by devils. After defeating them, they got two new fighting allies (for a total force of eleven with Peter and Mae the Ranger joining up as well as Luke the Birdman and Gerhalt the Wolfman) and were accompanied by a blind boy with amnesia, Oddler. As the raft floats down the river towards Hassan, the Shining Force's leader reflects on the events since landing on Parmecia.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
So much time has passed since I and the rest of Granseal arrived on Parmecia. I've fought more and more monsters that all seem bent on destroying me and the people I travel with. But why? Why are they all so single-minded?  
  
Now even a god has rejected me. The great Vocanon has decided that humans aren't worthy of his protection, and this morries me. Without his protection, how can anyone possibly stand against the devil king that was unsealed? Volcanon said that humans unsealed him, and humans have to fix the problem. But how do we do this?  
  
Wait, we? If anything, it should be Slade and I alone. He stole the jewels, but I have both of them firmly attached to my neck now. How this happened, I don't know. What I do know is that the rest of my companions seem to enjoy travleing with me and fighting by my side. Even Oddler, the blind kid, seems to be enjoying his time with us. But still... I can't believe I'm even fighting these battles. I just was a pupil of Sir Astral a year and some months ago. Now I'm the leader of a full-blown fighting force. A force that I control. Do I really have the authority to do this? Well, I don't know. But everyone trusts me to do it, so I guess I must.  
  
Myself, Sarah, Chester, Jaha, Kazin, Slade, Kiwi, Mae, Peter, Gerhalt, and Luke... eleven fighters. I wonder if there will be many more that will join the group? This raft is really not well suited to doing this, carrying around so many members. But, for now, it will suffice. We need something bigger though. Oh well... until then, I guess I'll just sit here and think.  
  
Night is falling now, just like so many nights past. I still can't believe all that's happened. A devil king is unsealed, Granseal is destroyed, a god turns his back on humans, and somewhere in all of this a boy and his friends are fighting the evil. Never would have guessed it... but it's now my job to make sure we all survive. I stand by my promises to myself... I will do what it takes to help humanity reseal Zeon. He is responsible for the destruction of Granseal, the loss of Princess Ellis, and all the lives lost in the fall. I promised myself that I would find her or find out what happened to her and, now with my new friends to help us, I think we'll do fine.  
  
Wait, something is happening... the raft stopped. Oddler and Peter are looking out and... oh no... what the hell is that?! It looks like a gigantic octopus! It doesn't look like it's just going to sit there... time to go to battle!  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Nice place to stop it, no? Right before the Kraken's assault! So... will there be a part three? I don't know... but if there will be one, it won't take nearly so long for it to arrive!  
  
-Lord Daravon 


End file.
